Taken Hostage
by KH777
Summary: On an off day, Yoichi and Yu had planned to hang out which things took a turn for the worse...


This is a _Seraph of the End_ fan fiction. I've only watched eight episodes of the anime, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed. _**This is by no means intended to be yaoi.**_

Scowling, Yuichiro simply could not believe what had just happened. It was off-time between missions and Yu had intended to take some alone time. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed spending time with his friends, though, he needed a breather every once in a while. He changed his mind when Yoichi had requested to spend some time with him, since Yoichi didn't really, _ever_ drive him crazy. Honestly, he didn't drive anyone crazy, he just didn't have the capacity; he was too kind. So, they set up a meeting place and set to it.

That's when everything went to heck. Once Yu had waited a half hour he decided to go look for him, since Yoichi wasn't a person who was generally late. Then he saw something that made his blood run cold. All it started off with was a little ball of cloth that curiosity got the better of him, so he examined it. A small, neat folded piece of paper fell out when he opened it but he didn't care about that at the start. What was _inside_ was far more disturbing.

A black piece of metal greeted him. But it wasn't just anything; it was obviously the un-summoned version of a weapon. It had to be Yoichi's, who else's could it be? That's when he reached down to pick up the paper. At a furious speed, his eyes scammed the words inscribed on it before crumpling it in his hand.

Of course he couldn't just relax. He couldn't even hang out with his best friend without him getting kidnapped. He didn't know what the heck this person wanted, and frankly, he didn't give a crap. If he hurt Yoichi, he was going to kill him. So, trying to block out his worry, he replaced it with his emotions of rage. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him, he was going to protect him, and he'd _promised_ that he would protect him.

Taking a breath to calm himself, the only sound he heard was his own footsteps. The atmosphere was eerie as the jerk had demanded to meet him in an abandoned factory. There was dust and spiders in every corner, and just enough light to see passed through the cracked and busted windows. For a moment, he wondered how long it was since people were actually using this building. It was almost like the building was dead, just like a person, and had been left to rot.

He swallowed and struggled to push away the image of Yoichi dying, or already being dead, out of his head. This building reminded him too much of death. No, he wouldn't be dead yet. If he had simply intended to kill him, he would have done so right away and let him discover him rather than just his bow. He may be able to mask the emotion with his anger, but, he couldn't lie about how much one of his friends dying scared him. It plagued him in nightmares.

No! He wouldn't allow this, he needed to keep going. He couldn't be distracted, Yoichi needed his help. Trying to focus on his negative emotions, rather than his worry, he continued, his grip on his sword tight. Certainly he was clutching it so tight that his knuckles were as white as the gloves that he wore. The worst part was that it was dead silent and he was certain the jerk could hear his footsteps from a mile away. He tried to walk softer, tried to be a bit more discreet, but that simply was not something he had a talent for.

A muffled yelp caught his attention, and he sprinted in the direction of the voice, completely forgetting about being discreet.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!" He shouted with furious indignation as his voice echoed a little off the walls. As he was rushing, he yanked out his sword and was invigorated from the boost in power he felt. However, he stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught the sight. His small brown-haired best friend appeared to be fine, though he was scared half to death and his hands and feet were bound to a chair, with a cloth wrapped over his mouth. That wasn't what made him stop.

There was a blade pressed to his throat. It was thicker than his, and not a regular sword. No, it was a flipping demon-infused weapon. Lovely, this jerk was part of their organization. That was even worse, he knew that they weren't in the same team, but it was same in principal as attacking a comrade. It sickened him and ticked him off at the same moment.

"Why don't you put your sword away so that we can talk, Hyakuya?"

Reluctantly, he placed it back in its sheathe. It's not like he couldn't take it out again in a moment's notice. His voice was dripping with hatred and threatened violence. "Yeah, like a civilized conversation can happen, you coward!"

"Call me whatever you want. I hold all the cards here."

"The cards for what?!"

With his other hand, he pointed to his sword. "Before that sword came into your possession, it killed a good friend of mine. I want to kill the demon that killed my friend."

Yu paused for a moment because of the craziness of what he just said; geez and his friends thought he did dumb things. How would you even do that? "So, you want my sword?"

"Yes. Then you can have your friend. An even trade off if you ask me."

The rush of black's scowl deepened if that was possible. _How could he say that Yoichi's life is the same value as my sword?!_ "Fine."

As he bent down to set his sword on the ground, Yoichi cried out in protest through the gag. " _MMPH!_ Mmmph!" Yu paused in a flinch. He couldn't really afford to not do what he said. Did he just make that up so that he would be defenseless and he could kill him? Is that what Yoichi thought? The idea made Yuichiro's hatred of that jerk increase exponentially; he had never felt this strong of hatred for anyone that he could remember.

His whole being was filled with that strong emotion as he spoke. "You know, I don't need a sword to kill you. And if you think you can just kill me, you're wrong!" Then he kicked the sword to him and rushed him when he bent to pick it up with a cloth. Jumping away from him, the other retreated from him. Yu would have chased after him, but that would mean leaving Yoichi there, tied up and terrified, and he refused to abandon a friend.

"Are you okay!?" He turned to him, his fury melting into concern as he took the gag off his mouth and began to untie him.

"I-I'm fine…" Yoichi murmured, taking a breath to calm himself.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yu smiled. "Good, I was getting worried."

"I'm so sorry. If I would have been more careful-"

"What are you talking about!? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But your sword-"

"Yoichi, I can get the sword back. You… you can't do that with a person. Your life is worth way more than that sword."

"Yu…" Yoichi sniffled a little, as he tried to push back the tears welling at the edges of his eyes. "I-It's just that… I wanted the power to protect the people I care about and all I did was get kidnapped…"

"C'mon Yoichi, you do a good job at that. I mean he just sneak-attacked you right? Anyone can lose to that, which is why I called that jerk a coward. You don't need to feel bad for that." Yu reassured him, patting his shoulder as he finished untying him. "Now, why don't we go get it back?"

"Right." Yoichi smiled, feeling encouraged by Yu's words. "But we both don't have a weapon. How are we-"

Digging into a pocket, Yu produced the ball of cloth and set it into Yoichi's palm. Yoichi unraveled it to reveal his bow, which his eyes widened upon seeing. "Oh, we do have my bow. What are you going to do?"

"Hmm…" Yu searched around himself to see if there was anything around that would be suitable for a weapon. He settled on a metal pole that was rusty, pointed at the edge and used to be part of a walkway above their heads. "Now, let's get going before we lose him."

"Yeah." Yoichi agreed and stood up to try and follow when he staggered a bit. The other held him steady with a hand.

"What's the matter? Did you twist something?" Yu asked.

"No, I think my legs just fell asleep." Yoichi admitted sheepishly. "It should be fine when I walk around a little."

"Alright, but we need to get going! He's already way ahead of us!" Yu frowned, as he supported Yoichi until he regained his ability to walk. Then they broke out into a sprint. However…

The flash of black clutched the door handle out of the building, but it wouldn't budge, no matter how much he pushed or pulled. Scowling he turned to his friend. "Blast it open with your arrows."

"Alright." Yoichi's bow materialized into his fingers but as he attempted to pull back the arrow, his eyes, huge, hazel orbs, become wide and alarmed as a course of pain shock waved through his arm. Crying out slightly, he dropped the bow and fell to his knees, grabbing at his shoulder.

"Yoichi! What's wrong?!" Yu hurried to his side.

"Uh… I think my arm is… dislocated." Yoichi spoke, frowning as he took deep breaths to work through the pain. "I… I'm sorry. It must have happened when he twisted my arm back when he grabbed me…"

"Don't apologize; it's not a big deal. Let me pop it back in."

"No!" Yoichi protested, puppy-like eyes becoming wide and alarmed. "Do you even know how to do that?!"

Yu shrugged. "I've popped my own shoulder and arm back in before and I'm still fine. So, I wouldn't worry about it. And, how the heck are we going to get out of here if you can't pull back your bow?"

"Uh…" Yoichi did not seem convinced. "Okay." But he gave in anyway. I mean, if he's done it to himself, he should be able to do it just fine with him right?

"Brace yourself, it'll only last a second. Then you'll feel better." Yu said, clutching his arm with a firm grip as Yoichi glanced away, not wanting to watch. All he heard was a pop and then the pain exploded for a moment, before it calmed and his arm felt normal again. Surprised, he rolled his arm back and forth to test it, it seemed fine.

"See? What did I tell you? Not a big deal." Yu grinned. "Now, let's get this dang door open and follow him."

"Right." Yoichi nodded, and picked up his bow from off the ground, pulling back the arrow once more. The impact of his arrows easily knocked the door straight off its hinges and Yu smirked, whacking him on the back approvingly.

"Let's hurry."

…..

 _Yoichi couldn't help but smile on his way over to meet his best friend. He was certain that he would blow him off and then he wasn't sure what he would do. It's not that he didn't have anything to do, but rather, spending time with his friends was his favorite. He had a strong desire today though, and he wasn't sure what could have compensated if Yu had refused. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with his other friends, he just didn't feel comfortable asking, and the situation could become awkward._

 _Unfortunately though, his mood was fouled when his senses heighted and he frowned, hand clasping the small metal in his fingertips. "Is someone there?" He questioned, but no one answered. But he had the distinct feeling that someone was watching him, it was rather unsettling. When he turned back around to check, he froze for a half-second as his eyes widened that there was a person upon him. Before he could react, a hand clapped over his mouth and the other twisted his arm back, painfully pinning him to the wall, roughly knocking him against it. In his daze, his only lifeline fell away from his fingers. Struggling against his grip proved useless as he soon realized. This young man was stronger than him, he couldn't break away and he couldn't call for help. He was helpless. It was an unimaginable sinking feeling as his pointless struggles ceased. The boy knew when he was beaten, being overly uncooperative would probably only annoy his captor and earn him a punch or a kick. His thoughts whirled through his head endlessly…_

…

Grumbling, Yu stopped in his tracks. The trail had gone cold, they had taken too long and he wasn't having any luck in finding where he had gone off too. Scowling, the possibility of him getting possessed and attacking people with his sword was rather unsettling thought. Shaking it away, he turned to his friend to see if he found anything. Seeing how he was staring off into space, he assumed not.

"Yoichi." Yu said, but he didn't respond. "Yoichi!"

The small brown-haired boy jumped as his eyes came into focus on his surroundings. "Sorry…" He trailed sheepishly. "Were you talking to me?"

Yu couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "Could you focus!? Ugh, it doesn't matter anymore. The jerk probably got away. Let's bail before some more weirdoes show up."

Yoichi nodded vividly in agreement and kept in step with his best friend as they hurried back over to warn the others that someone else had his sword. Actually Yu had a sinking feeling that they might already know.

When they arrived back where there were people, Yu ditched the pipe, thinking it no longer necessary. Except that he realized that this part of the city was not familiar to him. He glanced over at Yoichi. "Do you recognize this place, Yoichi?"

The brunet shook his head.

Yu scowled. "Ugh, the last thing we need to get lost! Let's ask someone."

"Alright." Yoichi agreed and the duo walked to the nearest person. It didn't take them long to find their way back and once they did, everything was surprisingly… normal. Giving a breath of relief, Yu hurried to find his friends to warn them, when he looked behind him, to notice Yoichi was not behind him. Eyes widening, he whirled around wildly.

"Yoichi?! Are you there?!" When he received no response, he froze. _What if someone grabbed him when I wasn't looking?! This can't be happening… No. I need to calm down. I probably just lost him along the way…_ Taking a careful breath he retraced his steps. He spotted him, smiling from ear to ear. He smiled himself as he went over to him. "Sorry about that, I guess I was going too fast for you."

Yoichi shook his head. "It's okay. I was just a little disturbed by myself."

"I can imagine. C'mon, let's go." Once they were greeted by their three friends, Shinoa smiled, and Mitsuba and Kimizuki also appeared to be in good mood, their features softening.

"It's good to see you. We were getting worried." Shinoa spoke.

Mitsuba scowled. "I-I wasn't worried. I knew he wouldn't be dead that easily."

"Wait a second- Did he-?!" Yu worried, fearing the worst.

"We found your weapon abandoned in the outskirts of town. What are you talking about?" Kimizuki wondered.

"This jerk wearing our uniform forced me to give up my weapon by kidnapping Yoichi. He said some crap about wanting to kill the demon in it or something. I wonder what the heck happened." Yu remarked. At the reminder, flinching, Yoichi inched closer to Yu. When their gazes landed on him, Yoichi piped up.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me too much."

"Well that's good." Shinoa smiled. "We should probably go report this in."

Nodding, the five of them went to do just that. Surprisingly, the kidnapper did not show himself again, however, Yu still made sure to keep a close eye on his best friend.

 _Fin_


End file.
